


Demure

by autumnmycat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gem Sex, I know gems are nonbinary but i don't care, Light BDSM, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly-Pearls, Rope Bondage, Welcome to the dumpster that is my life, Wow it's been a long time since I've written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: Pearls may look sweet and demure, but that’s because you aren’t paying enough attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got really high and had a dream about this so you're welcome.
> 
> (Also, I know that gems should have no concept of human reproduction or lungs for that matter, but can you suspend your disbelief for one PWP?)

Yellow knows she is in over her head, but she kind of likes it that way.

That’s why she doesn’t mind when White Diamond’s pearl (who, oddly, insists to just be called Pearl) takes her chin between her thumb and forefingers. She tilts her head up, and Pearl shoots her a look that is, frankly, condescending.

“What’s wrong?” she whispers, leaning down so their lips are almost touching. Pearl’s breath is warm. It makes her shiver.

Yellow shakes her head, turning away so she doesn’t feel so scrutinized, but she can still feel her eyes boring down on her.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

She can hear the smirk underneath her kind-sounding words. Pearl has a way to make whatever she says sound so sweet, when really, she’s holding some Earth rope that she stole from Pink Diamond’s ship during a meeting about Homeworld's newest colony. It wasn’t nearly enough to completely subdue her, and yet— 

Before she has a chance to shake her head again, Pearl is behind her, tying her wrists behind her back. The quick and precise movements have Yellow calling out in shock.

(She isn't sure how she got in this position—on her knees, arms tied—at the mercy of Pearl instead of resting in the designated rest area—but here she is. Not that Yellow minds.)

“Oh, don’t be like that. I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Yellow is hoisted up to her feet by her shoulders, and she tries to turn her head to meet Pearl's eyes, but Pearl has already placed her chin in the crook of her neck, her arms snaking around her waist.

“You always act _so surprised,_ as if this isn’t exactly what you asked for.”

She wants to rebuke, but she knows that will only end badly. 

“Look at you,” she breathes, lips lingering by her ear. “You’re shaking.”

It’s true, even though Yellow doesn’t want to admit it. Her legs are shaking with a combination of fatigue and excitement. But, because it’s been pointed out to her, her breathing becomes more ragged. Yellow knows herself well enough to know that when things are like this, she is quite easy to seduce, something Pearl only knows because she’s witnessed it firsthand. 

(Diamonds are never shy about showing off their pearls.)

“Shh…” Pearl whispers before shoving Yellow over to the nearest wall. She uses her body weight to push her up against it. The cold tile feels shocking against Yellow's flushed face. “You know, you’re very cute when you’re all wound up like this.” 

It’s a good thing that Pearl is pressed against her because when her hands begin to tug at the bottom of her leotard, Yellow’s knees buckle.

“Someone’s excited,” she hums. And, she knows it’s true because when Pearl's fingers find their way into her leotard, her fingers are almost immediately soaking wet. “Oh, my. You’re making quite a mess.” 

She’s quite skilled with her hands, but that’s to be expected. White Diamond loves to watch her pearl have relations with high-ranking gems, just so she can watch. It’s well known all over Homeworld because most of the other pearls interact solely with their owners. In that way, she is an anomaly.

Her fingers glide over her, and then, she wastes no time pushing them into her, which causes Yellow to cry out. She pants helplessly, craning her neck to get a glimpse of the pearl behind her. She can only see her eyes, bright, blue and glowing. She is fixated on Yellow Pearl, and it’s clear that even though she puts on an air of confidence, Pearl is trying very hard to be very good at what she’s doing.

And, she is very good. Yellow finds herself with her mouth gaping open, shaking and jerking against the fingers inside her. She can’t stop herself from letting a moan tumble out.

“You must be more quiet. What if your Diamond were to hear you? Can you imagine how much trouble you would be in if you were caught in such a compromising position with another pearl?” 

She says it as if she would not suffer the same fate if they were discovered. Fortunately, no one believes pearls are autonomous beings, so no one ever thinks to check up on them. They cannot rebel because they are not their own persons. So, pearls are often left to their own devices.

Lucky them.

The threat still has Yellow bucking against Pearl’s hand. Her vocalizations keep getting louder even though Pearl had specifically warned against it.

“You just don’t listen, do you?” 

Her other hand goes to cover Yellow’s mouth, and she (not so softly) pushes Yellow away from the wall and leads her over to the nearest bench. She sits her down so her back is pressed against Pearl’s chest, fingers still hooked inside her, hands still covering her mouth. She squirms against her grip, but the defiance is mostly for show because she doesn’t really want to go anywhere.

“Phase off your clothes,” Pearl says.

She does as she's told, and her leotard disappears in a flash of light. Since it allows for better access, Pearl’s fingers dive as deep as they can go, her knuckles being the only parts of her two fingers still left outside. As she finds a steady rhythm, Yellow becomes less connected to reality, her eyes shutting tight and a collection of whimpering and muffled moans coming from behind Pearl’s hand.

“If you don’t quiet down, I’m going to stop.”

Yellow's eyes snap open.

“No!” The word is muffled, but Pearl still hears her.

In an instant, Pearl’s demeanor is no longer light and teasing. 

“Oh, Yellow,” she tuts, removing her fingers from Yellow and uncovering her mouth. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.” She all but shoves Yellow from her lap, pushing her to her knees. 

Yellow flushes with embarrassment, gaze focusing on the ground. She hates messing up more than she cares about her pride.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmph.” She grabs a tuft of hair and forces her to make eye contact. “I never said that you were allowed to speak.” Pearl pulls at her hair, and Yellow cringes. “Do you get off on being bad? Is that what it is?”

She shakes her head, shame collecting in her chest. 

“You could have fooled me.” Pearl phases off her shorts. “You’re going to have to make it up to me.”

Yellow may act tough, but she is eager to please. She immediately goes between her legs, licking her way up Pearl’s length.

“O-Oh—” Pearl hadn’t been quite ready—but it does show that Yellow very badly doesn’t want Pearl to think ill of her. “Someone’s excited.”

Her lips wrap around her, and Yellow takes all of Pearl in her mouth. At the same time, she looks up at Pearl to gauge her reaction. Yellow can tell that she is doing something for her. 

(Pearl’s turquoise blush and wide eyes are a dead giveaway that she’s getting off on Yellow’s enthusiasm.)

Her fingers thread through and grip at her hair, pulling just enough that Yellow groans, whether it be from pleasure or pain. Pearl leans back against the wall, eyes never leaving the sight of Yellow’s head bobbing between her legs.

(Yellow thinks it’s funny that Pearl acts like she’s above it all, but the moment the tables are turned, she becomes a shuttering mess, turned on by the simplest things.)

Her leg wraps around her shoulder, and she presses the ball of her foot down her spine. Yellow’s back arches against the sensation, shooting a glare up at Pearl. She just smirks, tugging at her hair again.

“You’re adorable when you’re pissed off,” Pearl sighs. Her breathing is labored. If nothing else, Yellow can take pride in the fact that she’s good at getting her off.

She slows down her pace to accentuate that she is annoyed. It’s partially a show because she doesn’t actually mind the rough treatment. She has gotten used to it.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m sure Yellow Diamond gives you healthy doses of discipline. You most certainly don’t act like a little brat when she does it, do you?”

Pearl knows it’s not the same, and the fact that she can’t point it out angers Yellow to no end.

Her tone gets softer as the creases in Yellow’s forehead increase.

“You're cute," she smiles. "Just don’t stop."

Oh, Yellow hadn’t been planning on it. Not unless she wants to suffer more humiliation. Rebellion, as is true with the Diamonds, is useless. From experience, Yellow knows that Pearl doesn’t last very long, especially when she is in the dominant role, so she just has to grin and bear it (well, without the grin). 

And, just when Yellow thinks her jaw is going to fall off, Pearl grunts and unloads in Yellow’s mouth. Just to prove how good of a gem she is, when she pulls away, she cleans up so well that no one could have been able to tell that anything had happened at all. 

“Good,” Pearl sighs, swiping a hand over the sweat that has collected on her forehead. “Now, wait here for a moment.”

Yellow bows her head, looking down at the floor, another wave of shame passing over her. Pearl stands up, phasing her shorts back on, and walks a few steps away from her. She can’t see what she’s looking at or what she’s doing, but it doesn’t matter because Pearl is not one for being subtle.

“Blue. I can see you in the doorway.”

There is a long silence, and Yellow can’t bear to keep looking at the ground. She glances up, and sure enough, Blue Pearl is standing at the crack in the door, a bright flush on her cheeks. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” She can hear the smirk on her lips.

Blue doesn’t do anything for a few moments, like she is frozen, but then, she slowly nods.

“Would you like to join us?” Pearl asks.

Again, there is silence. But, eventually, she nods again.

She always seems to be floating, even when she sneaks into the room and drifts across the chamber floor. She doesn’t say anything. She is quiet, and while other gems refuse to believe it, Yellow knows that she is always listening, always thinking.

(But, she could never tell what she was thinking and that was what was frightening about her.)

“Excellent.” Pearl claps in approval. Then, she places a hand on Blue’s shoulder. “Now, Yellow is a more of a fan of the submissive role, but I’m afraid I don’t know what your preference is.” 

Blue tilts her head.

“I’m not sure either,” she squeaks, voice barely audible over the electrical hum of the lights overhead.

“Well, maybe you can watch a bit more and see what you like.” 

Pearl always talks about their arrangement so matter-of-factly. It makes Yellow’s cheeks burn.

“You can sit right here,” Pearl says, pointing to a spot just a few feet away. This makes Yellow squirm since Blue sits herself down right in front of her. Yellow squeezes her thighs together in an attempt to retain some semblance of decency. But, when she looks up, she sees Pearl’s disappointed eyes staring down at her. “Oh, no you don’t.” 

Sitting down behind Yellow, Pearl grabs her thighs and forces them away from each other. It certainly gives Blue quite the view. 

“Now, Blue, I don’t want you touching yourself or anything of the sort. You’re only to watch.” 

Blue nods, her blush growing deeper.

“Good.”

Pearl’s hand travels down between Yellow’s legs, fingers teasing her. A quiet, “O-Oh…” slips out between labored breaths, and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to ignore that Blue’s gaze is burning her skin (although she still isn’t convinced that she can see anything through her bangs). Just when Yellow feels like she might lose her physical form, Pearl switches tactics, pushing her fingers inside Yellow.

"A-Ah!" Her breathing has become more panting than anything else. 

“What do you think, Blue?”

She takes a moment to consider before responding, shifting her weight so her thighs rub together.

“I like it when she makes those sounds.”

Both Yellow and Pearl look at her, not quite believing that they had quite heard correctly. 

“Oh?”

With a nod, she continues, watching Yellow’s face contort, eyes clenching shut as Pearl’s pace picks up, “I’ve seen her with Yellow Diamond before. She was rutting against her hand, and she made these lovely sounds. I liked it a lot.”

“O-Oh my Stars—” Yellow gasps, back arching away from Pearl’s chest, toes curling against the ground.

“She seems to like it, too,” Pearl smiles, matching the rhythm of her rocking hips.

A tiny grin ghosts Blue’s lips.

“I think about that quite a bit, actually.” 

Yellow opens her eyes so she can make sure she’s hearing her correctly. She looks so innocent, sitting there on her knees, hands folded in her lap. But, she’s breathing hard, and she keeps shifting awkwardly. Blue may not be as innocent as she puts on.

“It’s a hard image to forget. Although, I was disappointed I wasn’t invited to participate. I would rather be the one to make her sound like that.” 

The sentiment shoots sparks down Yellow’s back and makes her skin prickle. “A-Ah!”

“It’s your lucky day, then.”

Blue smiles, and it would have looked sweet if not for the context of the situation. 

With how excited Yellow is, the mere idea that Blue wants to be intimate with her causes her to barrel over the edge. With a high-pitched squeal, Yellow doubles over, legs shaking. She is lost in her own world for the moment. 

Her heart pounds in her ears, but she doesn’t notice until the euphoria falls away. She picks her head up and stares at Blue, who looks quite pleased with herself.

Pearl doesn’t move, only lets out a chuckle. Yellow squirms against her fingers.

“What do you want to do, Blue?”

Blue’s small smile never leaves her face.

“May I kiss her?”

Yellow feels another jolt of excitement deep inside her chest. She wants nothing more than for Blue to kiss her.

Pearl laughs and releases Yellow so she can move out of the way. 

“Go ahead.”

Blue wastes no time. She shuffles over and places her hands on Yellow’s cheeks. Yellow is still panting, and her eyes are still glazed over, but Blue ignites a spark in her that cuts straight through the haze of her afterglow.

Blue leans forward, and their lips touch.

(Blue is a lot more gentle than Pearl is. She seems to be a bit hesitant, like she cares what Yellow thinks of her.)

She wants to run her fingers through her hair, but her hands are still tied behind her back. The only thing she can do is kiss back, harder this time. Yellow finds that she is feeling desperate, as if she didn’t know how much she wanted this until it was happening.

It seems like Blue feels the same way. She pulls away with a fluttering breath, only to go back in and bite the other gem’s bottom lip. Yellow yelps in surprise, but she also doesn’t mind the sensation of Blue tugging at her lip. She is warm and content, and it is starkly different than the way that Pearl makes her feel.

(She can see her eyes through her bangs, and they are so piercing that Yellow feels her stomach flip.)

With one last kiss, Blue pulls away, her skin flushed bright blue. She smiles but tries to hide it behind her hand. She looks like a giddy human school girl with a childhood crush.

“I like you,” Blue says.

Yellow inhales sharply.

“I like you, too.”

Blue’s small smile breaks into a full-on grin. She takes her hand away and leans forward so Yellow can hear her whisper.

“I want your fingers inside me.”

“Oh!” Yellow cries out, jumping in surprise.

It’s confirmed. Blue is kind of a freak.

“I-I-I mean, oh, Diamonds—w-well, I-I can’t do that with my hands tied.”

Both gems turn to Pearl, who looks like she is trying to contain laughter.

“Well, it seems like I’ve lost control of the situation, anyway.”

Blue gets behind Yellow and unties her. She rubs her wrists, which are red from the rope cutting into her skin. Yellow looks embarrassed, like she doesn’t quite know what to do with herself. Blue takes her hand and pulls her to standing, her lithe fingers running over the imprints in her skin.

“I’m sorry if I’m being too crass.”

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t know you felt so strongly about...this.”

Blue giggles.

“I never thought it was my place to say anything. I didn’t realize you and Pearl were so close.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Yellow sighs. “You act so innocent, but you’re not at all.” 

“I never claimed to be anything.”

“I guess, I shouldn’t assume, then.” 

Yellow has to admit that Blue’s smile never fails to make butterflies flutter in her chest.

“So, um…what was it that you wanted me to do?” 

“Oh. Just, if you could bend me over the bench and fuck me, that would be nice.”

She’s not sure how Blue can make such a sentiment sound sweet, but she manages. Yellow has a lot to learn about Blue Pearl.

“O-Oh, y-yes, that’s—” 

“Oh, my,” Pearl says. “What a mouth on this one.”

“You know what they say about the quiet ones,” Yellow quips.

“You’re invited, too, Pearl,” Blue says.

“Oh? You want me to fuck you, too?”

“Or, I could return the favor.”

Blue smiles.

“I can’t argue with that.”

Yellow isn’t sure what she’s doing, but she wants to do what Blue asks of her. She draws from her experiences with Pearl and roughly grabs Blue’s shoulder. She spins her around and pushes her down so her upper body is laying on the bench. With a flash of light, Blue makes her dress disappear. Yellow hesitates. She looks surprised, but Blue looks very pleased with herself, as usual.

She jumps when a hand is placed on her shoulder. 

“Don’t be so nervous.”

Pearl has on that wicked grin that she usually gets when Yellow is nervous. It’s probably because Yellow always acts so high and mighty, but she is so easy to fluster that it is almost laughable.

“I’m not nervous!”

She looks down to see that Blue’s bangs have fallen to the side, bright eyes staring up at her. Yellow can almost sense the laughter that Blue is holding in. 

“Why are you guys making fun of me?” she pouts. 

“Oh, no, we’re not making fun of you—”

Blue interrupts Pearl.

“You’re just cute,” she smiles.

(Blue’s smiles are beginning to seem condescending.)

“Do you want me to do this or not?”

“Y-Yes, sorry,” Blue says, her expression falling for the first time this whole encounter.

“Hmph.”

Yellow’s hand makes its way over her back, traces over the divots along her spine, ghosts over her backside. It’s pleasing for her to watch Blue shiver—payback, if you will. If the only way she can be dominant in this situation is to make Blue beg for it, well, that’s exactly what she’s going do.

She looks over at Pearl, who is standing there, watching intently. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Pearl jumps, as if she hadn’t noticed she was staring.

“Oops, sorry!” She walks over and sits next to where Blue’s cheek is pressed against the bench.

(Yellow finds it funny that Pearl’s actual personality is in stark contrast to the role she plays when dominating her.)

Pretending like Pearl’s gaze doesn’t feel heavy on her skin, she lets her hand drift between Blue’s thighs. They are pressed tight together. The small act of rebellion is useless, and that seems to be why Blue is doing it.

“C’mon.”

Blue cranes her neck to look at her, as if to say, “Make me,” without actually saying it.

She forces her hand between her thighs to pull them apart.

“For someone who asked me to do this, you’re being quite the little troublemaker.”

Blue smiles, face flushed.

She spreads her, runs her fingers over her, but doesn’t do anything that Blue actually wants. Even so, her breath is shallow. It’s almost like she likes that Yellow is teasing her.

(She can never win, can she?)

Maybe she should switch it up a bit.

“So, you said that you saw me and Yellow Diamond together—what’s it like to be with Blue Diamond?”

“O-Oh, um—”

While Blue is caught off guard, Yellow plunges into Blue with two fingers.

“Ah!” 

Pearl covers her mouth to avoid laughing. It looks like she appreciates Yellow’s tactics.

“I’m waiting,” Yellow tuts, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“I-I, well, she is actually pretty demanding, if you can imagine.”

“I can.” Yellow takes out her fingers and shoves them back in, easily adding another in the process. It helps that Blue is very turned on. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

“O-Okay—” she breathes, trying to hold back the noises she actually wants to make. “S-She likes that I’m so small.”

“Oh?”

Blue squeezes her eyes shut.

“Yes, she—” she pauses to catch her breath, “—she’s very preoccupied with it—she thinks it’s cute—”

Pearl swings her leg over Blue’s head and phases off her shorts for the second time that rest cycle.

“Do you mind?” Pearl asks this honestly, looking for permission. Blue shakes her head as best she can with her head pressed against the cold metal of the bench. (She looks too distracted by what Yellow is doing to her to care much, anyway.) Pearl moves Blue’s hand to between her legs.

“And?” Yellow urges, making sure to keep a steady but slow pace. Her other hand ghosts over her just enough that it sends a shock through Blue’s body.

“H-Her—her fingers are _so big_.” 

The mental image makes Pearl cover her mouth in order to stop herself from moaning. Blue sloppily tugs at Pearl, but combined with sight in front of her, it’s certainly enough. 

“When she takes me like that, I can’t last. I try very hard, but she’s just so big.” 

Yellow bites her lip, eyebrows furrowing. Blue arches her back to allow Yellow deeper inside her.

“I-I can’t say I don’t like it, though. I like anything she does to me. But, she can be overwhelming.”

“So, you like that she wears you down?”

“S-Sometimes—sometimes it’s too much. Like, when she has me on her tongue, and sometimes she doesn’t stop until I can’t even move anymore, and—ah!”

Blue looks like she’s struggling to keep talking. Pearl watches them with hooded eyelids.

“My Diamond barely pays attention to me,” Yellow mutters. “You’re lucky.”

“Y-Yes, I know. It’s not like I don’t like it. But, coming over and over and over—it can be exhausting.”

“So, you don’t like coming?” Yellow grins.

“N-No, that’s not what I—”

“I don’t know, Yellow, it sounds like she doesn’t want to come.” Pearl’s wicked smile is back.

“I never said that.”

Blue shoots Pearl a glare, taking her hand away. She pouts and shuts her legs, but she probably deserved that.

“Well, then, convince me I’m wrong.”

Blue’s eyes are, once again, properly hidden under her bangs, but if they hadn’t been, Yellow would have seen an exaggerated eye roll.

“Please,” she breathes. 

“Please, what?” Yellows pace slows, which makes Blue shiver. 

Blue pauses and brushes her bangs to the side.

“Please,” she looks innocent at first, but then her eyes grow hard. “Because, if you don’t let me come, I’m going to tell Yellow Diamond and get you shattered.”

Yellow can’t tell if she’s kidding or not. She decides it’s best not to find out. 

(She doesn’t admit to herself that the dangerous edge to her voice sends a shock through her body—in a good way.)

“O-Okay.”

So, with a few final strokes, Yellow has Blue calling out, her back arching and her body shaking.

After a few moments, Blue sighs and lays her head back down. Turning to meet Yellow's eyes, that damn smile crawls onto her face.

“You're cute when you're scared.”

She looks to see Pearl grinning at her, and Yellow has to wonder what she did to get in this position.

Not that she necessarily minds.

 

 


End file.
